


hitei suru

by ahzwei



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Multi, Multiple Endings, NieR AU, Possession, Post-Apocalypse, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahzwei/pseuds/ahzwei
Summary: Their world is dying but all is not lost, not when you have a sick relative. Akane needs to find a cure before it's too late. Unexpected omens later occurs that makes this goal difficult.





	1. in between seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being an AU, I decided to throw in some canon so it doesn't feel out of place. While watching a walkthrough of the game Nier, some of the concepts used has given me some Psycho Pass vibes, so I thought a mash up between the two would be interesting. This chapter will mirror to the first ep but the next and later chapters will be different.
> 
> Some chapters will contain lyrics from the OST

It's snowing in the summer of 2112.

A young woman and her grandmother have been in the abandoned grocery store - broken glass and doors and scattered objects that haven't been touched and bought turned rotten - for a week now, trapped as they nowhere to go as the snow dropped heavily. Cold and hungry yet wearing winter coats to keep themselves warm, but not as strong as the warmth by holding each other. The woman is more concerned for her only family than herself - Her poor grandmother has been sick ever since the outbreak of a disease that has been spreading across the globe. 

“A-A-Akane...do you think they are able to find us again?”

The woman whose name has been called, looked around the area to make sure no one is around. She was exhausted for the past 2 days going one place to another, escaping from the shadows who had now been emerging in the city. 

 _I wonder how Kougami is doing,_ she asked herself.

“Might be, they keep appearing everywhere. What were they thinking?” Akane muttered at the last sentence. She turned around to see a high-tech weapon which appears to be a gun laying in the floor. Akane hasn’t used it ever since they ran away from the city, the gun - commonly known as a dominator - was given to her on the first day of joining the police but it also brought back unwanted memories both in and out of the battle field. 

_We will find you. If you want power, then give up your soul._

They will not give up in the middle of crisis. It's not in their nature until they get rid of what they deem useless. 

Akane stand up to make her move again by looking around after passing the shelve, to make sure those creatures haven't followed them. But it’s not the time to feel helpless, there’s no turning back as the world is crumpling around her. Kougami is also nowhere to be seen, he hasn’t responded to her calls which leaves he is either captured and killed or got infected. He was also on the run with Akane until he decided to help another colleague and the rest ends here. 

She clearly remembers something that was rather odd. And that is the monsters can be judged. 

Back when she was with Kougami, she witnessed a dominator turning into lethal mode at them, resulting into a frozen ocean of blood. How can that be when they are not human? Akane seen how ruthless he was, killing every single one of them without hesitation. It was not just the dominator either, her colleague used every type of weapon to kill them. The monsters attacked in return, but there was too many of them. If wasn't for him, Akane and her grandmother would not have left a footprint upon arriving to the store. 

It just the two of them, alone here. 

Akane went back to check on her grandmother, just in time to see her holding a cookie box. "A-chan, I found this and there's only one cookie. We can both share it." 

Akane shakes her head, "Don't worry about me, you keep it."

"A-chan, you need to eat something. Let's share it."

Knowing there was no point in arguing back, Akane admitted defeat, "Alright."

Before her grandmother could tear the cookie in half, she begins coughing again. Dropping the cookie to the ground. Wanting to apologize for her mistake of dropping the last cookie, the words were erased from the coughing that has gotten worse. 

Akane panics and rushed to hold her grandmother, then black runes started to appear on the old women's skin, "I'm sorry, A-chan...I..." she passed out in her granddaughter’s arms. 

"Grandma no!" cried Akane. Shaking her grandmother to wake her up, but it's no use. 

The roof top creating a circle of whatever light the dark skies could bring underneath them only brought snow and despair. 

"Please anyone! please help us!"

But no one hear them.

The snow continues to fall in the summer.

 

 _Alezhito yeh_  
_Alasara vu tatasa_  
_Epri nemo sakeshipo_  
_Ne iika sa vye_

 

1,312 years later 

 

 _November_  
_Today is the day A-chan will be going on her first day to work and I wish her the best of luck_

The sunlight reached to where Akane was snoozing, it didn’t take more than a minute for the young woman to sit up and stretch her arms in the air. Looking around to see the same old house she recently moved after arriving Tokyo. The Sibyl System was kind enough to choose a house for her to stay while working in the city.

Akane makes her way to shower, dress, and make breakfast for her grandmother, perfect timing for her to show up and eat at the table. 

The old woman was sick for a while now, and her coughing has been worsening. Not long after Akane moved in, she received news from her parents that her grandmother will living under her rooftop as they are too busy to take care of her. 

There was nothing she can do now, expect work to earn a living in this big city and using the money to buy medicine and food for her grandmother. If she's far from getting better, then Akane must send her to a hospital and she doesn't want that either. 

"A-chan, may I see how you did in the final test?" 

"It shouldn't surprise you. Besides you know I always do well in tests."

Akane takes out her phone to show her grandmother the results she received. A warm smile appears in the old woman's face, "That's wonderful! you can pick any job you want with that score! I'm so proud of you!"

The old woman had always dreamed about her granddaughter becoming successful, no matter how small their world is. Throughout years of studying, Akane was a top student with perfect grades and had never failed at a test. As a child, Akane always wanted to be police officer after watching old movies involving protecting the weak, knowing that is what she wants to do. Protecting others.

She'll be working at the Public Safety Bureau as an Inspector soon. 

“A-chan, I had a dream last night. I was in it, and you were in it too. We were going to this big library like we used to back when you were just a little girl."

Memories of the childhood she treasured so dearly plays where she and her grandmother take a walk to the park then to the library, wanting to pick every single book so they can read together. She missed those days but doesn't wish to go back. 

"You can tell me about your dream later, I have to go now..."

"I wish you the best of luck."

Akane couldn't help but smile at that, "I won't be back by 9:00. Take care and don't leave the house alright? I've already called a house nurse."

Waving goodbye before going out to the city and only to be greeted by the sounds of cars, conversations of people walking by, and advertising ranging from food production to seeking help. The sky was bright and blue, not a single cloud to be seen...at least how it is in the Kanto region - the last remaining region of Japan where a population live ecstatically under the Sibyl System, providing construction and resources such as medicine after years of disease and famine. The rest of the country is polluted by Shades, creatures from the shadows threatening anyone who comes near it. However, that doesn't mean the danger exists outside of the region, latent criminals also make life harder in the cities even if they are just a small number. It’s if the world was coming to an end at any moment. People are afraid. But that doesn't matter to Akane, as long as her grandmother is safe, and justice is brought to criminals and victims alike. 

Akane reaches her destination to meet up with her friends and have breakfast at the place they usually hang out before going to work. They started their morning with Yuki complaining about her final score and limited options for a job and wishes she was in the same position as Akane and Kaori and how lucky they got, while Kaori objects since her score wasn't as good as Akane's. Yuki wanted to be a computer scientist, but that dream is now put into an end as she doesn't have the score with the requirements what the System deemed appropriate for employment and selected to work as a therapist instead due to her C ranking.

Both Yuki and Kaori continue disagreeing their efforts on tests, they notice Akane being silent since she’s got here. So they changed the subject to ask her about her grandmother since Akane has already told them about it.

“How’s your grandmother?” asked Kaori.

“Not good.” Akane muttered, showing a gloomy face. 

They gave her a worrisome look, then Yuki says, "I hope your grandmother gets better."

Akane nodded, "I hope so too. But I also can't help but feel like a failure. I know I shouldn't feel this way but..."

"You shouldn't at all! at least your grandmother has you to take care of her, you give her all the love she needs!" says Yuki. 

Akane shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that. But she agrees. 

The women remain silent as they have no other topic to talk about then Yuki asked, “Say, Akane, have you heard of a Lunar Tear?” 

"Lunar...Tear?"

"It's rare flower," responded Kaori, "it has the power to grant a wish when it is found. Maybe you will find one and wish for your grandmother to get better."

Akane found the idea of a flower granting wishes silly, she let out a laugh then asked. "Do you really think it will work?" 

"Of course! those who found it actually had their wishes come true!"

"Hold on, the place where these flowers grow is surrounded by Shades..." Yuki muttered at the last word. 

The mention of Shades was a topic people avoid from discussing and think. Even the slightest mention may be enough to cloud someone's hue. Akane and her friends have the ability of keeping their mental health stable, they can go on talking about a brutal murder happening in the heart of Tokyo without endangering their hues. They have never seen a Shade before. 

"So... how do people get their wishes then?" asked Akane, gaining interest in the flower. 

"It's more of a dangerous journey, not a lot of people have made it out. The place used to be a forest, but then the Shades came. But at least they haven't touched the flowers." says Yuki.

Then Kaori added, "Since you're going to be working at job that's risky, there's a possibility you might find one." 

Akane smiled a little, "I guess so..."

"If you do find one, show it to us! I've heard they tend to be very beautiful." says Yuki.

They continued talking about the flower a little more, until the plates in the table were finally empty, Akane was the first to stand up and makes her way to the exit.

"Good luck working at the Bureau!" she heard Yuki from behind. 

 -

Akane rushes to the building of the CID to the office of Division One, only to see a woman in the room. She is seating at the left desk of the room typing into the computer which looks like she is filling out a report. 

The automatic doors opened for Akane, the woman looks up, stands up to move forwards, "Hey."

"You're Risa Aoyanagi right?"

"That's correct." 

Her right hand pressing into her forehead, "Hello. Inspector Akane Tsunemori here." 

The woman nodded, "You must be the newbie. Our enforcers are with Karanomori tracking down our target." 

The first mission is to capture a man whom the Sibyl System now considers to be a latent criminal. His Crime Coefficient had reached an unstable level, and refused to take therapy and got their hue clouded. He is now taking a young woman hostage. It was stated the victim is trapped in his apartment for the last 20 minutes. The first thing they will do is walk into the building in a calming matter, without their dominators showing or else the stress level among nearby individuals will raise. 

The newly arrived Inspector doesn't have time to greet herself to the Enforcers, or they cannot greet themselves at this moment, not when they're in the middle of discussing on how to track down the culprit. Even the analyst is too busy to spin her chair to see everyone present. 

Aoyanagi told her to not rush into the scene and let the hunting dogs do the work but watch their every move. Their conversation in the car was work-related, her senior hasn't bother introducing the Enforcers. Sure, they needed to stop a criminal but that doesn't mean they don’t have the time to introduce themselves and how long they've been working for the Bureau. 

Akane is paired with Masaoka Tomomi and Kougami Shinya - who was ahead of them but appears occasionally, to lead them the way - they went to the corner of the building outside in the sea of tiny restaurants, looking directly at the window where the man lives in case he runs away from the first team. Aoyanagi and her Enforcers makes their way into the building, she can be seen as a small figure making a gesture, letting them know it's clear to make a move then disappears. 

"So... why you pick this job missy?" asked Masaoka. 

"Oh," not expecting to have a conversation with him, "I wanted to keep the city safe. I like helping others."

"Shouldn't you be like a therapist or a nurse? they're less risky than being an officer."

Akane looks away, collecting her reasoning before responding. Her memory takes her back to those crime movies she always gets excited when the hero stops the bad guy from running away or hurting the innocent, picturing herself as if she was either the hero or fighting alongside them. But what she's experiencing right now is different from the training she received while studying at school and watching those movies, her younger self would be shocked to see a real criminal in front of her. Though she wasn't sure if that made her sound stupid. "Well, I was a top student in school and I was the only one who scored above everyone else. I also watched a lot of crime movies when I was a kid." 

"I see, so passion was the source, you know that's something rare, right?"

"Well now that I think about it, I choose this job to find what my purpose is in this world and if my life has any meaning. And there’s also…”

Before Akane could finish her sentence, the voice that belongs to Aoyanagi reaches out to them.

"The culprit has escaped, move now!"

Masaoka tracked the location on where the man is running off to and make their way there. The man hasn't gone too far, and has the victim with him, both of their Crime Coefficient has become unstable while the man reached a level where he must be eliminated since treatment will not be helpful at this point. Which makes Masaoka feel bad for the new Inspector to start her first day in a mess like this.

A dead end, expect for a staircase but the man choses not to since he is already caught by the police and running away is now pointless. Masaoka and Akane made it just in time to stop him, that’s when he grew hysterical, threatening them by showing a kitchen knife with his free hand.

“Drop your weapons or she dies!”

They did and back away, raising their hands, Akane copying Masaoka. Not knowing if she can trust him with this.

What the man didn't know is that Kougami pointed his dominator at him, click to shoot and he was blown to pieces of human waste. The victim screamed in horror after she is soaked in the blood of her kidnapper, mostly because what happened had traumatize her and will remain in her memory for the rest of her life.

Akane can understand, she was deeply shocked how criminals can get executed like this, even in public spaces. 

Masaoka moves forward to reach his dominator, still gripped by the torn hand of the man who slips out of its hold. Masaoka doesn’t seem to mind having his dominator covered in blood.

Akane rushes towards the victim, kneeling, “It’s okay now, we’re here to rescue you.”

But the woman backs away upon seeing Masaoka, which Akane turns around to see him pointing a dominator at the victim, horrified and seized it before he can shoot. Giving the victim the chance to run away from the scene.

"What are you trying to do?!"

"What do you think? she has become unstable and is no longer a member of society but a threat to us."

"She's the victim! how is being scared for your life has become a criminal offense?!"

"The woman has been judged by Sibyl that she is a latent criminal, therefore she must be locked away immediately!"

"That's insane!"

While Akane is distracted by arguing with Masaoka, Kougami took this opportunity to finish the job. Hopefully get unnoticed. Expect for the blood of the culprit which the woman is now covered, she couldn't go that far judging by her mental state. The metal walls downstairs are a lot helpful for Kougami to be able to hear the woman’s footsteps, he heard someone hitting into something and falls. Just in time to see the woman soaked in gasoline, whimpering.

The woman screamed once she turns around to see Kougami, pointing the dominator in lethal mode at her, ready to shoot her. “No! get away from me!”

“Kougami wait!”

Kougami couldn’t say he was surprised to see Akane just in time to stop him, it didn’t take long for Aoyanagi and her team to catch up, confused how the situation has gotten. There was Kougami trying to shoot the woman and Akane preventing it. Yet none of the Enforcers try to do what Kougami is doing as their owner haven’t said a word.

“Enforcer Kougami, you are in no authority to take charge in this case.” Aoyanagi points her dominator at him.

Kougami still hasn’t listen.

“Shinya, now!”

Using his real name was enough to make him stop his action without paralyzing him and with that, he lowers the dominator, changing back to paralyzer mode as it cannot scan the victim anymore.

But Aoyanagi wasn’t on Akane’s side either, the senior Inspector walks towards them to finish the job herself and that is what the dominator wants her to do. Even if she doesn’t like how things are.

Akane rushes to shield the woman, preventing Aoyanagi from getting closer, "I'm not going to let any of you touch her!"

"Tsunemori..."

"Let me handle this!"

Akane turns around to kneel down next to the woman, still frighten and violently shaking. "It's alright, you're safe with me now. There's no need to use psychical force. I'm only trying to help you..." 

The words were strong enough to make the woman calm down, mainly because Akane was shaking as well. She wasn't expecting an inspector to be scared. But she was glad she wasn't alone to feel this way, thus decreasing her chance of getting the same punishment as her kidnapper. 

 _She doesn't have to be killed for what she had experienced, this woman is a human just like everyone else._ Akane thought to herself.

Akane gasped when the woman jerks and falls into the ground. Turns back and just in time to see Kougami lowering his domanitor, "She's not dead. I only paralyzed her..."

Enraged, Akane stands up and moves forward, almost close enough to slap him if she wanted to, "You were about to kill her earlier and now you have the heart to not do so?!"

"The danger is over. She will receive treatment in a facility soon. Consider yourself lucky to get what you wanted."

"You didn't seem to mind what you were about to do earlier."

Kougami turns around to walk away, before Akane could follow to argue as they still haven't finished, she feels a hand on her shoulder and only to see Aoyanagi. 

"Never mind about that, report what you did and hand over it in the morning."

 -

Akane sighs as she closes the door behind her, locking it before heading to her grandmother's room. The coughing can be heard behind the door, inside the room was dark, but a lamp creates a spot for the old woman to read her tablet. Akane heads to have a seat at the chair near the bed, not bothering to look up. 

"How did it go?"

“Oh, she was a nice lady and said that she’ll be looking forward meet me tomorrow.” Then she notices her granddaughter was hiding her face, “What happened, A-chan?”

"I... messed it up." Akane responded. "I have to fill out a report based on my actions..."

"You weren't hurt, are you?" 

Akane shakes her head, "No... I had a fight with my colleagues. One of them was going to execute a victim after her psycho pass reached an unstable number...but...she was so scared for her life..." she squeezes her hands, so they turn to fists on her lap. 

"You did what you have to do. I'm sure you will do better next time..." At least her grandmother understands which she was glad. 

"Guess so..." 

"Akane, you said you wanted to help others, right? I want you to keep that promise no matter what the circumstances are."

Her granddaughter smiled and look up, "You're right. Thanks Grandma." 

The old woman smiles back then she begins coughing, reaching for her medicine, the last ones she took before leaving Chiba, Akane remembers what her friends told her. 

"Oh grandma, have you heard of a Lunar Tear? it's a flower that can grant a wish."

The woman responded with a chuckle, "Oh that's silly! whoever came up with that is a good liar."

Akane stands up from the chair, before moving towards the door, "They didn't sound like they were lying. If it can do such a thing, I'll wish for your sickness to go away." 

"Aww, you're such a good woman, A-chan..."

Their smiles retuned with small laughter, she wanted to see her grandmother like this. She wanted to spend their time like this because she doesn’t want her grandmother to be in pain.

Akane happily closes the door behind and goes to her room to fill out that report. 


	2. confronting what's behind the curtains

Typing into the keyboard for hours, edit to make sure she hasn't made a small mistake in grammar and sentences, Akane manages to finish her report on time, spending the whole night, trying to relive back to the scene in her head to think every detail, the aggressiveness of the criminal, the fear and confusion in the victim's eyes, Aoyanagi, the enforcers, their dilemma and her naiveness sums up her first day of the job. Her first day and felt like she did mess it up when all she wanted was for the enforcers chosen to work aside her not to shoot the victim for having a high Crime Coefficient after being raped, learning about it from her senior inspector. Akane was only doing her job and protecting citizens is a huge part of that.

Once clicking save the file, Akane felt relieve again.

Laying back against her chair and stretch her arms to wake them up from numbness of overnight work. She needed a shower.

When she was finished, Akane prepares breakfast for her grandmother, she doesn't have to make her own since Kaori and Yuki covers for her - and Aoi wanting her granddaughter to spend time with friends - so they can hang out. Akane must've guess they didn't want her to be financially unstable after moving to a big city all by herself. Their lives are no better than Akane's as they have their own worries outside of their comfort zone.

"Ah! A-chan!"

The old woman smiles upon seeing her granddaughter as she sits down at the table, just in time to see her finish making breakfast. "Hey A-chan, there was more to my dream from yesterday. We were in it and we saw a - what seems to be a pink goat, but it was crazy!"

Then she asked her granddaughter about the Lunar Tear, as Akane is preparing to leave for work.

"Can a Lunar Tear really make me better?"

Confused by her question but answered, "Sure, it does. It can grant any wish."

Then silence has occurred between them.

"Grandma, is something wrong?"

"Oh no! nothing..."

"Alright, I'm off now then. Take care."

Akane thought she had heard her grandmother say 'Lunar Tear' before putting her hands on the cold the door knob. What confuses her the most is that grandmother have asked her about the flower when she laughed at the idea of granting a wish last night. Maybe she'll forget about it soon, there was no way she'll start believing in something like that in a short period of time, considering she doesn't believe in what came out of a fairytale.

Akane and her friends have breakfast at their usual spot and walk down the busy morning streets together once they were finished, they talked until Akane thought she has seen her grandmother entering the library. Akane rushes to catch up while her friends follow behind.

Inside the library was huge, a nice medieval-looking decoration in both the lower and upper floors. There weren’t many people around and Akane was able to catch a glimpse of her grandmother walking to one bookshelf to another and runs to where she’s at.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey A-chan!"

Despite the old woman’s smile, Akane was still worried, "Grandma, you shouldn't be outside, and the house nurse will arrive at any minute!"

Judging by the raise in her voice, Aoi was upset at herself for making her granddaughter worried, "S-sorry, A-chan. I just thought...I thought maybe I come to the library to see if they have any books about my illness."

"Grandma...just let me worry about that, all right?" said Akane, "You just need to rest and eat, that way you will get better quick."

“You really think so?”

Akane nodded, “Yes, I do.”

Then Kaori interrupted, “I can find a book then bring her back to your house.”

“But you’ll be late for work.” Responded Akane.

“It’s okay Akane!” said Yuki, “We’ll find a book, bring her home and head over to work. We still have a couple of minutes.”

Before Akane can argue with them, her grandmother interrupted, “It’s fine A-chan, I’ll help them direct to our house once we find a book I like. You work so hard taking care of me.”

“See?! Now go to work, we’ll care of her for you!” said Yuki.

Akane sighs, still unsure but goes along, “Alright…”

 _Today_  
_One of A-chan's friends gave me a book about a healthy tree. I really hope it has a happy ending where the tree gets better._

x

It shouldn't be considered a long day, but it felt like one to Akane as so much has happened. First off, when she went to Division One's office, looking through the glass walls separating it from the hallway to see it empty, expect for Aoyanagi who informs her that her report can be turned in tomorrow as she is busy for the day while the enforcers are on duty and will be come back from their break. Kougami flies back to her mind and ask the senior inspector about him and only to receive an answer: Ask our analyst, Shion Karanomori. The first-time meeting Shion face-to-face was a lay-back and teasing conversation then asked about Kougami's condition and was shown the camera recordings in his hospital room. Akane has a instinct inside that she shouldn't bother him, even with a simple apology fearing that he might be angry with her. Karanomori suggested that it was better to check on him in the morning as he will be needing the whole day resting and will come back tomorrow. Akane wasn't sure if she can handle a conversation with him - today will give her plenty of time to work on her report.

Akane decides to stay in the office and help Aoyanagi out for the day, she greeted the enforcers who didn't bother to look up and greet her. By the end of the day, Akane was starving and decided to head over to the cafeteria to eat something. Akane thought she was going to eat alone until one of her enforcers came by to take a seat with her. Introducing himself as Kagari Shuusei and apologized for his behavior back when she was having trouble with her keyboard. They mostly talked their lives – Akane’s education and perfect scores and Kagari’s life as a latent criminal starting from his childhood, though he wasn’t specific enough – and the olden days before the Sibyl System was established.

Before heading back home, Akane heard Masaoka's voice reaching out to her and turns around to see the man catching up to her, nearly losing breath but was able to speak clearly if she likes to go out fishing tomorrow.

Akane accepted the offer.

The morning was quiet with barely anyone working, the sky was blocked by dark yet shiny clouds. Akane parked her car near headquarters, she saw Masaoka waving at her and didn’t hesitate to do the same.

"Wait for us, missy."

"Us?"

What did he mean by us? Was he going to bring someone from Division One like Kagari with them. To her surprise, Masaoka brought Kougami with him - who was carrying the fishing supplies and puts them inside the trunk. Kougami remain silent and doesn’t face Akane at all. Making her to believe he was angry and doesn’t want to be around her.

Masaoka told her the location and it seemed they weren’t going that far, the two enforcers got inside the car. It was quiet as the older man begin a conversation with her, they became close during the trip but Kougami was still silent, looking through the glass window.

Once they arrive at their destination, the view was becoming sunny. Hoping a little fishing will help wake her up a little before heading back to submit her official report.

They took out their rods and gather together to fish- unknowingly they will fall prey by the food attached to the hooks. For some reason, Akane wasn't able to catch one herself.

"You suck at fishing."

"Shut up, Kougami."

"Hey, let's not bring this here you two."

Akane's first time fishing have not started well, not a single fish went over to her direction even when she moves it to another spot. 

“Oh crap, I forgot something. I’ll be back.” Said Masaoka, heading over to the car.

Now they're both alone, it was time for what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry..." Akane held her rod tightly, preparing herself to hear the raising voice of an angry enforcer. “about yesterday…”

"You don't see many inspectors apologize to enforcers." Said Kougami, in a low-sounding voice but enough for Akane to hear him.

The tense in Akane's hands ease yet still afraid to be standing next to him, she continued, "For a minute there, I was expecting to get yelled at. Still, you must be angry with me."

"It's not my place to complain."

Akane wasn’t convinced and has the guilt of putting everyone at risk, despite protecting an innocent woman. “What I did yesterday…was it the right decision? Was it the wrong decision?”

“I’ve been enforcer for a very long time now. I’m a hunting dog and behave like one. I follow orders and taking down prey. My hands holding this rod only know what they’re told by the dominator. I didn’t know what was going through my mind, being a detective isn’t about bringing someone down, it’s about protecting people.”

Akane couldn’t believe what she just heard and look up at him, “Kougami…”

“You were right and made the right decision. Protecting people is what we both want,” He turns around to look at her, this time with a warm smile, “Having you around will help me act more like a detective rather than a hunting dog.”

The rod was shaking. Akane’s whole body was as tears begin to fall form her eyes. “Thank you!”

"You don’t see that type of behavior from inspectors either." Kougami reaches out to wipe off the eyes from Akane's eyes, "Maybe you will change how we operate and make it more about protecting others."

Thanks to Kougami's kind words, Akane puts a bright smile. They put their focus on the fish now, with the enforcer helping Akane on how to track down fish without insulting each other.

Masaoka came back with the supplies needed, "Did I miss anything or what?"

"Nah,” replied Kougami, “I was just teaching our new Inspector something." He was still smiling.

The drive back was more relaxed than the previous one when they arrived at the lake, as Akane was having a smooth conversation with both of her enforcers. She was glad Kougami understands her side of the case and can happily sent her report to her senior inspector.

Once they arrive to the office, Aoyanagi who was looking through the report submitted in her computer then looks up at the young Inspector aside of her desk and asked, "Your official report states you made the right decision. That is your conclusion, and you’re certain about it?”

Akane nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

Aoyanagi turns to look at her friend's back facing, "Kougami, is there anything you would like to say?"

Kougami stays in the same position, typing his report but responded back, "Inspector Tsunemori fulfilled her duty. That's all."

x

"See? I told you!"

"Maybe the fishing did enough to clear your mind, despite your perfect hue.”

The three friends laughed together as a small celebration for Akane working out issues between her colleagues, filling out her report with approval and earning her payment.

Akane waved them goodbye before heading work, until hearing her ringtone.

It was the house nurse and answered the call, “Hello, Ms. Tsunemori. Do you know where your grandmother is?”

Akane panicked, “What?! She’s not at the house?”

“No, I thought you might know where she is.”

Akane can only think of the library, after what her grandmother told her yesterday, “Don’t worry. I’ll look for her.”

Akane rushes to the library. Hoping to find her grandmother and bring her back to the house. To her surprise, she ran into Yuki and Kaori leaving the library, catching her breath.

“Oh Akane! We saw your grandmother at the library!”

Akane felt relived, "She's still inside?"

"No," said Kaori, "she left like a minute ago, she should be home now." 

“That's strange, the house nurse just called and said she’s not home." possibly her grandmother told them something before leaving, "did she said where she was going?"

"She just asked us where she can find a Lunar Tear." said Yuki, "then I told her how they grow around the Lost Shrine."

It seems Akane's worries came true, “Oh no…”

"What's wrong?" asked Yuki.

"I told her about the Lunar Tear two days ago and how it can grant wishes. She asked me if it can make her better and I said it could...and then, goddamnit! what was I thinking?!"

"You don't think she went looking for one?!" asked Yuki, now worried about her friend's grandmother.

“Maybe we shouldn’t tell the location, seeing how fragile she is.” Said Kaori, now regretting her decision on answering the old woman's question, "Akane, you have to find her quick!"

x

"So, your grandmother went to the Lost Shrine where she can find a Lunar Tear. Correct?" asked Aoyanagi.

They were in analyst room with Kougami, who catch up to them when he saw Akane rushing in the hallway, and to Aoyanagi's concern followed behind. She wasn’t angry but was confused why on earth would one believe in the myth of the flower.

Akane nodded, "Yes. She just wanted to get better."

 “A flower that can grant wishes, I’m surprised people these days still believe in the rumors…” Aoyanagi sighs and closes her eyes for a second, "Shion, what's the fastest way to get there?”

"Hold on..." Karanomori spins around and begins to type the location and the screen of her computer shows the three the map and different routes to get there, "it’s through the eastern gate. But be careful, it’s dangerous out there."

"We'll have to check it out." said Kougami.

In disbelief, Aoyanagi responded back, “That’s not your decision to make, Kougami.”

“An old woman is in danger, Risa. It’s our job to protect the innocent, even if they’re not at the hands of a criminal.”

Akane step up but still maintain her soft-spot, it is heard in her voice too, “Please Aoyanagi, as an Inspector I give Mr. Kougami full permission to come along with me. I promise I’ll keep him out of trouble this time. I just want to save my grandmother.”

Kougami was surprised that Akane stood up for him, who was hoping the other inspector can understand.

Aoyanagi was about to argue until she realizes the young woman fulfilled her duty on her first day. There was no point in objecting her decision, she walk towards the exit but stops when the automatic doors open before leaving the room.

“I suggest you take another enforcer with you, considering how dangerous is it over there. You’re welcome enough to put yourself at risk with them.”


End file.
